The family begins
by dmmjel
Summary: Percy and Annabeth end up with a little surprise that will change their lives forever. How will Athena and Poseidon take it? And can you guess what this cute little bundle of surprise is? And who is the mysterious black haired, green eyed girl that shows up at camp.
1. Chapter 1

The two pink lines were boggling in my head the rest of the day.

For gods sake I almost lost a spar to Clarisse, Clarisse!

I'm sure it was just a mistake; I mean those things are wrong all the time right?

I had to find Piper; she would know what to do.

"Piper," I called walking through the Aphrodite cabin door.

A few heads turned towards me, while I slightly reddened.

"Can I talk to you alone outside?"

"Sure," she said giving me a curious look.

"What's up?"

I checked to make sure no one was around before pulling out the menacing little white stick, out of my pocket.

Her eyes widened at the object

"Is this for real?"

"Does it look for real, beauty queen?"

She sent me glare, before squealing, "That means I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Keep your voice down," I said consciously looking around.

"That's the reason I'm here, what if Percy leaves me, or even worse claims it's not his?"

"Are you out of your mind, Percy would never do that he loves kids."

"Are you sure?

Piper gave me a look, and then started dragging me away from the Aphrodite cabin and towards the Poseidon one.

"No Piper please" I begged but she was already barging in there.

"Umm hey Piper," Percy said from the floor along with Leo playing some type of video game

"Annabeth has something important to tell you so I will be taking this, and you are coming with me," she said grabbing the controller form Leo's hand and dragging him towards the door with all his whining and complaining.

"What's up wise girl you're not breaking up with me are you, cause I don't-.." I cut off his rambling with a forceful kiss. He let out a deep breath.

"Trust me this is far from breakup, I hope."

"Here," I said handing him the stick.

Confusion flashed across his face hurt maybe, but then pure happiness.

He then grabbed my waist and twirled me around.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, scared out of my mind yes, but far from mad, " he said placing kisses all over my face and neck.

"So when should we tell the others?"

"Already taken care of," Leo said smirking coming through the door.

"I couldn't help it, I love your relationship so much, percababies all the way," Piper squealed.

"Really," I groaned rubbing my head.

"You know it," Leo said laughing and running off.

"Oh gods, what do you think Athena will have to say about this,"

Percy said with a worry filled face.

"Oh gods," I exclaimed starting to get a little teary eyed.

"C'mon Annabeth we've been to Tartarus and back we can survive this."

I was just worried for Percy.

"It's okay babe, will go through this together," he said wrapping his strong arms around my tiny waist.

"Our baby is going to be beautiful, just like her mommy, "he said rubbing my flat stomach.

"Aww," Piper squealed running off.

"You got to love her," I laughed.

"I love you," he said kissing my lips letting a smile loose.


	2. Chapter 2

After talking to Chiron about Annabeth, who didn't seem so surprised agreed to let me eat and sleep with the Athena kids.

We were now eating, and Annabeth was happily munching on a piece of cornbread.

I grab her hand by her side and kiss it.

Annabeth's brothers and sister sent me glares all around.

Gods they were scary, if looks could kill…

"Hey Annie want some more food, we wouldn't want your precious baby to be hungry would we," a nasty voice says dumping their food scraps on Annabeth's plate.

Drew!

Gasps and low laughter were spread throughout the dining hall.

"What the fuck Drew," Piper yells before I even have the chance to say anything.

All eyes are now on the Athena table.

I stand up and start walking towards Drew, when Piper pushes by me and slaps Drew straight across the face.

All I can say next was full on cat fight.

Drew pulled Piper's hair, while Piper started clawing at Drew's arms and legs.

"Hey," we hear a super loud yell.

Chiron!

Jason was holding Piper back, and Leo had Drew.

I turn to get Annabeth, but she was gone, the only thing left was the Drew scrap filled plate.

I turn to see a big locks of blonde curls sway past cabin 4.

I make sure on one is looking, and I try to sneak off.

I notice Nico watching me, he just gives me a nod, and I start after her.

I start out by checking both our cabins, and she's neither places.

Then I hear a low talking.

I duck behind one of the cabins, and what I see totally shocks me. Annabeth was sitting at the lake with her feet in the water.

"Poseidon, please do not be mad at Percy he's been through a lot."

I see a ripple go through the water.

Was Annabeth really talking to my dad?

I slowly walk down the lake, the water calming my nerves.

"Were you talking to my dad?"

Annabeth jumps, and clutches her stomach.

"Gods Percy!"

"Sorry wise girl."

"He listened, by the way," I said sitting down next to her.

"What?"

"My dad, yea, he listened."

"How do you know?"

"The water rippled."

"Oh," she said looking out across the water.

"Do you talk to him all the time?"

"Only since we got out of Tartarus, but the last few days I've felt drawn to the water."

"Are you okay?"

The tears in Annabeth's eyes started to run down her face.

"Aww honey, it's okay," I said grabbing her by the waist.

I lean back while she buries her head in my neck.

"Do I look fat." she sobs into my shirt.

"You are far from fat, Drew is just a bitch."

"Really," she said looking up at me with wide eyes.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, I thought it would be cool if I had girls' night. Unfortunately, Piper couldn't make it because Chiron made her and Drew clean up after the ceremonies.

So here it was me and Hazel, sitting on a bunk talking about baby names.

I tried to convince her not to bring up any subject that had to do with baby, but that obviously didn't work.

So far we had a pretty long list of names.

"So how are you and Frank doing?"

She slightly shrugs, and looks down.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I think Frank may be nervous to take our relationship to the next level."

"You should talk to him about it, me and Percy did, just please don't end up pregnant."

Hazel laughed, and said "definitely not."

We both laughed.

The door quickly opened, and Grover was standing there wide eyed. "Meet me at the Big House," he said then trotted off.

Hazel and I followed after him.

When we got there the rest of the gang was there along with a girl I didn't recognize.

She was pretty, with wavy jet black hair, and sea green eyes.

"Hazel, Annabeth, Grover said, "meet Percy's sister, Melody."

"Sister," me and Hazel exclaimed.

She sent us a one, and only Percy lopsided grin.

"Seems like Poseidon has been a naughty boy lately, but it must run in the family," Leo said looking at Percy.

"It's a long story," I quickly cut in while the others just smirked at us.

"If you want I can show you around," I added in to avoid any more awkward encounters.

"Sure."

I shot one last deathly glares at Leo, before leaving.

"So, how long have you known my brother?"

"Well, we met when we were twelve, and we started dating when we were fifteen."

"You guys are dating, oh my gosh I was hoping."

"Gods," I said to myself I my head, "not gosh."

Wow she really sounded like Sally also.

I wasn't going to tell her about the pregnancy, for gods sake I just met the girl.

Instead I decided to show her, her cabin.

Of course, like usual, it's a mess, and Percy's lying across the bed, drool trickling form the side of his mouth.

I jump on the bed beside him, but he doesn't move a muscle.

I reach my hand to the small of his back and press my fingernails into his Achilles spot.

Percy jolts awake and grips my shoulders.

"Gods wise girl, I thought someone was trying to kill me," he said placing kisses along my collarbone and neck.

"Percy."

"Shh," he said still kissing me.

"Percy," Melody laughed.

Percy jumped back obviously shocked his sister was here.

He looked like a tomato.

He shoved his face into his pillow, while I just laughed

"Hi, Melody."

Melody giggled then said, "hi Percy."

"As you can see Percy isn't the best at cleaning," I said grabbing a pair of his boxers that were thrown across the bed, and threw them on the floor.

"So, where will I sleep?"

Good question, because Percy was the only Poseidon child at camp, his cabin only had a king size bed, no bunks.

"We'll have to work something out," Percy stated.


End file.
